A Bon Diggity Tweebs' Day
by JPMod
Summary: A day with Jim and Tim Possible, aka the Tweebs, on one of their adventures.  Story 14 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series.  Betaed version now up


In response to feedback regarding "Rappin' Recapping":

spectre666 – I do have a beta reader/checker. His name is Spitfire F.22. (Waves and smile at Spitfire) Besides, were you really referring to the story or my author notes? ;)

jasminevr – Phase III will be revealed, jas. Patience is a virtue here, given Master Shimizu has the patience to wait. Rest assured though that Phase III would start **before** Christmas arrives. (And I'm talking Christmas in the TUY universe, not **our** Christmas in reality. ;))

As for what the TUY gang will do for the Christmas holiday, I haven't yet come up with any ideas yet. Maybe they'll get together to celebrate during one weekend. I do know that they will be busy during the last week of the semester for the finals, and once finals are over, they'll all head to their families for the long holiday break before the second semester starts in January. This is typical of students in our Real World, ya know, depending on the school. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big thanks to all who read "Rappin' Recapping." :-)

Once again, great big thanks again goes to Spitfire F.22 for beta reading for me. Thanks! (big grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: This story takes place in the TUY Universe, yet it's not focus on Kim, Ron, or anyone attending Upperton University. As anyone already guessed by the title, it's a story on Tim and Jim Possible, aka Team Supreme and most famously the Tweebs. I thought it would be fun to write a story on the Tweebs instead of the usual gang of characters.

So let's take a ride with Kim's twin wacky brothers on one of their adventures! It's going to be a 'Hicka-bicka-boo'ing fun time. ;-D

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: October 2005

Summery: A day with Jim and Tim Possible, aka the Tweebs, on one of their adventures.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

A Bon-Diggity Tweebs' Day  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

To the average person in Middleton, it was a Saturday like any other. Overcast, very chilly weather made people bundle up a bit more when they went about their businesses, like any other day.

However, in the Possible household, this day was like any other day in the **above** average family - A family with two doctoral degree parents, one world-saving heroine, and two teenage genius boys with a flare for getting in trouble. Some, those who knew the Possibles, would say the family was Einstein-like weird, particularly in the past six years.

In the garage, the twin boys of the family, Jim and Tim Possible, were finishing the final analysis of the test flights of their flying hovercraft vehicle, the Kimminator Mark II. They had finished building the craft the past Wednesday and had test run it in the past two days after school.

"Seems like everything checks out okay," Jim said as he sat in the Kimminator's pilot seat, looking over the data on the computer screen.

"Yeah," Tim agreed as he gazed at the screen from the co-pilot's seat. "Engines ran smoothly even at peak capacity. Computer systems have no bugs, particularly in the operating system. Grapplers, non-lethal weapons, and other exterior systems all worked properly."

Both boys turned their heads to eye each other as their lips curved into two wide grins. "The Kimminator is fully operational!" they cried together before high-fiving each other. "Hoosha!"

Jim, still grinning, leaned back into his seat. "I wonder if Wade came up with the same conclusion."

At that moment, they both heard the familiar 'beep, beep, be-beep' that came when Wade was calling them. It was the trademark sound that Kim had heard from her Kimmunicator when she done missions, and now that sound had passed on to the twins, now that they were the ones doing missions.

Tim chuckled. "If you ask…"

"You shall receive," Jim finished, before he pushed a button on the console. Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" both boys asked.

Wade Load, 14-year-old super genius techman of Team Possible and now Team Supreme, grinned as he held up several sheets of paper. "After looking over the data from the test flights, I say the Kimminator Mark II is fully operational, guys."

The twins eyed each other as they smirked. "We just recently came…" Jim began.

"…To that conclusion ourselves," Tim finished. Both pairs of blue eyes, which they inherited from their mother, turned to face the screen.

Instead of being surprised, Wade simply slyly grinned. "I figured you two would know that."

Jim and Tim shrugged their shoulders. "Well, duh."

Still grinning, Wade shook his head. "Anyway, I didn't just call to give information you already knew." His face became serious. "I got a hit on the site from a high-tech Canadian steel-making company. The other night someone stole several sheets of their super-strong, dense steel along with the super-laser drill needed to cut the steel. This steel is so strong that not even modern day hand-held missiles, like the Stinger, can penetrate it."

"Well, it can't be Drakken and Shego," Tim said.

"They're still in jail," Jim added as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Monkey Fist?" Tim raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "Na, not him."

The twins locked eyes. "Dementor!" they cried together before turning as one to the console screen.

Wade shook his head. "Not him either, guys. It's Duff Killigan."

Faces confused, both Jim and Tim once again eyed each other. "Why would he need…" Jim began.

"…Super-strong steel?" Tim concluded.

Shaking his head with a small grin, Wade leaned closer to his screen. "Come on, guys, you two are smart enough to know why he wanted the super-strong steel. Even Kim can easily figure it out."

After a few moments, the boys' eyes went wide for a moment before they both groaned, "Aw, man!"

"He's just…" Tim said.

"…Too predictable." Jim finished.

This time it was Wade's turn to shrug. "Well, duh." He typed a few keys on his keyboard that sent data to the Kimminator's computer. "The Canadian government, which has financed the super-strong steel research, has a navy ship waiting for you two at Nova Scotia to take you to Killigan's island." He turned to point at the twins. "I had just sent you the navigational coordinates."

After checking that they had properly received the coordinates, Tim turned to nod to his brother, before both turned to the screen with serious faces. "We're on our way!" both said.

With a nod, Wade pressed a button and his face blipped off the screen. Afterward, Jim and Tim left the craft's enclosed cockpit to change into their mission clothes and prepare for the mission that lay ahead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the calm blue seas of the open ocean, a Canadian Iroquois Class destroyer sliced through the waters as it made way at full speed under clear blue skies. Radar and other sensor dishes spun around on top of the vessel as various crew members went about doing their jobs. The only abnormal thing aboard was the round, saucer-like vehicle sitting on the ship's rear flight deck in front of the helicopter hanger.

On the bridge, 55-year-old Captain Wright stood tall in appearance as he walked toward the navigator's station. The captain has been in the navy ever since he turned 18, and now with graying black hair, the man knew his business well enough to be captain for the past ten years of his life.

The head navigator saw the captain approach and knew the question he was going to ask. "We're currently 150 kilometers away from targeted island, Captain, and approaching the outer zone of the island's radar range."

The captain nodded at this. "Very well. Plot a course around the edge of the radar range to keep us from being spotted."

"Aye, Captain." The head navigator went to work.

Turning from the navigator, the Captain eyed the two teenage boys in their black mission clothes. "Are you two sure of this? This ship could easily raid that island without problems."

Tim and Jim bobbed their heads in affirmative. "If Killigan spotted this ship…" Jim mentioned.

"… He'll flee with the stolen steel and the laser cutter." Tim finished.

"Better to go in stealth," both boys said in unison.

Captain Wright frowned yet knew these two young men were right that stealth was the best way to recapture the stolen super-strong steel. It was just that he had a hard time believing that two 14-year-old teens could do the job. Then again he had heard of their big sister, and if she was able to do remarkable feats when she was a teenager, her younger brothers might be able to do the same.

"Very well," he said. "This ship will wait until you give the call for the pick-up, then we'll come in to secure the island." He then gave a small grin. "Good luck to you both."

A grin appeared on the twin's faces. "Thank you, Captain," they said with pride.

With that said, Jim and Tim left the bridge and made their way toward the rear flight deck where the Kimminator awaited them. Climbing through the two side doors into the enclosed canopy/cockpit, they started up the engines, and after a quick check-off of all systems, they rose up off the deck and flew over the right side of the ship before zooming away toward Killigan's island, sticking low near the water.

"Radar jamming device is at full power," Jim reported after he punched a button before returning to paying attention to his flying.

After checking his instruments, Tim clicked on a couple of buttons. "Activating Wade's cloaking device." The Kimminator suddenly turned invisible as it flew onward. "Cloaking device working at full power."

Both teens remained silent as they approached the island, and after several minutes, they saw the rocky shores of their destination straight ahead. Jim slowed them down as they rose above the rocky cliff faces and peered at Duff Killigan's castle.

The castle was the only structure on the entire island. Surrounding it happened to be a golf course with few bushes and trees. For Team Supreme, they weren't surprised that almost nothing has changed for the bizarre Scottish golfer's home. It had looked pretty much the same the last time they were here, and they were sure it had looked this way when Kim had first come here.

Spotting some bushes big enough to hide the Kimminator, Jim settled the hovercraft down and soon after, the cloaking device was deactivated. Before leaving the craft, however, Team Supreme prepared themselves by taking stock of gadgets and other devices in their backpacks. With the backpacks secured on their backs, the team made theirway toward the castle.

"So far so good," Jim said as they approached the closest outer wall.

"Yeah," Tim agreed as he surveyed the surrounding area to cover his brother's back. "Duff must be busy to not notice us."

"Or our stealth strategy is working," Jim added as he looked up the wall to determine its height.

After guessing the height, Jim raised his fist at the top wall and immediately a grapple line shot from the wristband to the top where it secured into the stone.

Unlike Kim's old mission clothes, the twin's black mission clothes were battlesuit technology fabric, and like their sister's blue/white battlesuit, their clothes have built-in grappling lines, shields, and other enhancements, like shock dampers in the boots to make jumping off tall buildings and structures feel like a simple baby jump.

Feeling the line was secured, Jim rose up the wall and reached the top. He stood guard as Tim fired his grappling line and followed his brother. Once both were together, they made their way down the nearest staircase into the open courtyard. Seeing the coast was clear, they ran across the yard to the double wooden arched doors of the castle's living quarters.

As Tim stood guard against anything that might come from the courtyard, Jim peered inside and nodded to his brother. "All clear." He entered first, followed by Tim who backed up over the threshold while still surveying the courtyard.

Once inside, the twins walked down a hallway full with paintings, old-fashion suits of armor, and other possessions until they reached another set of double doors they knew would lead to the dungeons. As they had done with the front doors, Jim peered inside as Tim stood guard and only entered once it was okay.

"I don't know about this," Jim frowned as they descended the stairs, lit by fire oil lamps hanging on the walls.

"This feels too easy," Tim finished his brother's thought. Both were on constant alert.

Once they reached the bottom, they spotted a machine in the open area. From the specifications they had been show on the Canadian navy ship, it was easy to tell the machine was the stolen laser cutter.

"Hooshah!" Jim quietly rejoiced as they quickly examined the machine and found it okay. His eyes locked on Tim's, and Tim immediately pressed a button on his wrist communicator.

"Wade, we're in Duff's castle and we found the laser cutter," Tim began. Yet instead of receiving an answer, all he heard was static. "Wade?"

As they raised their heads to once again lock eyes, Jim and Tim didn't have to be told what this meant. "Uh, oh," they softly said together.

"Fore!" a male Scottish voice cried out before hearing a swat, and Team Supreme immediately looked up to see a golf ball heading their way.

"INCOMING!" they yelled before they dived out of the way, and the next thing they both knew, the ball exploded as it landed on the spot they once were.

Instantly standing up and turning around at the same time, Jim and Tim saw what they knew they would see standing at the middle of the staircase – Duff Killigan. As usual, the golfer wore his trademark Scottish beret, shirt, and kilt.

"Well, lads," Duff gleefully, evilly smiled, "nice for ya to drop in my party." He shouldered the golf club he held in his right hand.

"I knew…" Jim scorned

"…This was too easy." Tim followed as both boys glared at the villain.

Duff smirked. "Ya think I didn't spot ya entering me castle?" He gave a mock sympathetic expression. "Lads, lads, lads, didn't ya sister taught ya to check for cameras and other listening devices before entering a villain's lair?" He smirked again. "I learned from our last encounter to jam your wee communication devices and battlesuits."

Shocked, Tim and Jim whipped their heads to eye each other before testing out their grappling lines. They couldn't fire them.

Seeing that they couldn't use any of their battlesuit gadgets, Duff grinned even wider. "As I said, I learned from the last time you were here, lads."

Noticing the gleaming metal golf club in Duff's hand, Tim nodded toward it. "Let us guess, Duffy. You made new clubs…"

"… Out of the super-strong steel you stolen," Jim concluded.

Raising both eyebrows and looking impressed, Duff nodded. "Very good, lads." He held up the club in hand to admire it. "I've made myself a whole new set of clubs." He turned his head to face the twins as he patted the golf bag on his back with his right hand. "The entire set – irons, wedges, putters, etc. All unbreakable!" He widely smiled.

The twins turned their heads to look at each other as they crossed their arms. "Predictable as usual," they said before turning to eye the crazy golfer.

"We figured…" Jim began.

"… You would do that," Tim finished before both boys raised a single eyebrow, looking like twin miniature Spocks.

Duff scoffed. "What else ya think I would have done with the steel? Make a new super weapon?" He shook his head and waved a hand in dismissal. "Bah! I'm not like that Drakken fool!"

Once again eyeing each other, Jim and Tim held their gazes for a minute before sly grins slowly creased their faces. As they turned their heads to face Duff again, they reached behind them into their backpacks to pull out small staffs only a foot long.

"We too…" Tim said.

"… Were prepared," Jim mentioned.

With that said, they pressed the buttons on the staffs, and both staffs extended and grew into golf clubs, amazing Duff Killigan in the process.

Before the Scotsman could respond, Team Supreme whipped out least a dozen golf balls onto the stone floor. "FORE!" they yelled before whacking golf balls into Duff Killigan's direction.

Wide-eyed, Duff dodged golf balls as he leaped and hopped toward the staircase's top. He skipped behind the wooden doors and slammed them closed before six golf balls banged against the doors.

Whipping his head back inside from behind the threshold, Duff smiled widely. "Now that's the spirit, lads!" He held out his super-strong steel club. "Your sister didn't even bother to challenge me at me own game!" He tautly smirked as he pointed his club at Jim and Tim. "Battle me on the green, if ya can!" With that said, he once again slammed the doors shut.

Sprinting up the staircase after the villain, Team Supreme jump-kicked opened the doors with a bang. Upon hearing the front doors slamming open, they ran down the hall toward the front and ran out into the courtyard through the already open front doors. They saw Duff had opened the castle's iron gate and hurriedly ran through the opening. The twins immediately followed him.

Beyond the gate onto the large golf course, they saw Killigan stop and turn around to face them with a large grin. "Now the games will begin!" He whipped into his pockets to pull out dozens of his exploding golf balls. "Fore!" He began clubbing balls toward Jim and Tim.

The twins dodged out of the way of the exploding balls as they landed. Jim headed one way, while Tim went the other way. Yet Duff seemed to have a good aim as he sent balls heading toward first Jim then Tim.

However, as they distanced further from each other on each side of Killigan, the Scottish golfer found he couldn't keep up with sending golf balls equally to both boys, leaving him vulnerable.

Jim was the first to see the opening. He stopped, dropped a few golf balls, and swatted them with his club toward Killigan, hitting him a couple of times in chest and head. When Duff turned to face Jim, Tim took the opportunity to swat his balls at the villain, hitting him at the back of the head and the back. When Duff swiveled to face Tim, Jim took his shots.

With golf balls coming at him from both sides, it became apparent to Duff what was happening. "Ah!" He raised his club and began deflecting incoming golf balls. "I'm being flanked! Retreat!" He quickly sprinted away from the weak position. Reaching the #5 hole, he jumped into a small trench behind the hole.

"We got him on the run!" Tim yelled, raising his golf club.

"Charge!" Jim battled cried, and both boys ran toward Duff's location, only to find exploding balls flying out of the trench and plastering the area around them with explosions.

"RETREAT!" the boys hollered, knowing they couldn't break Duff's defense line. Jim ran and hid behind another trench, while Tim found some bushes to hide behind.

Team Supreme popped their heads out to see Duff just popping his head over his trench. "This war has only gotten started, lads!" He raised his club over his head. "I've not even begun to fight!" He ducked back down, and began slithering away, the top of his club seen above the trench as he moved along it.

"Says you," the boys hollered, "Doof!"

Duff popped his head above his trench, face irritated. "That's Duff, not Doof!" His eyes went wide, and he ducked down just as couple of balls zipped by overhead. He immediately raised his head and gave a raspberry at the boys with his tongue before again ducking down and crawling away, the top of his club still seen above the trench.

Despite that Duff couldn't see them, Jim and Tim returned the raspberry with their own. They too ducked down and crawled away, aiming toward better positions to get Killigan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dark tactical room of the Canadian destroyer, navy personnel paid attention to the monitors as information from satellites, radar, sonar, and other equipment came pouring in. The crew was highly trained to respond instantly to any threat that might appear to pose a danger to the ship.

One of the two doors to the room opened, and Captain Wright walked in. He closed the door before strolling over to the Head Tactical Officer (HTO), who stood behind a particular seated crewman. "What is it that you need to show me?" the Captain asked as he came to stand besides the officer.

"That's the thing, sir," the HTO said. "We've been monitoring the situation on the island through satellites." He pointed to the monitor just above the seated crewman. "Inferred images reported small explosions occurring outside the castle." He turned his head to face the Captain. "Yet when we view the area through long-range visual feed," he turned to the monitor the crewman was watching in front of him, "this is what we see." Frowning, he pointed to the display.

The Captain leaned over the crewman's shoulder to see the video feed, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Golf balls were flying in three different directions – one toward two positions, while the two positions were aiming at the one. Explosions occurred in the general area of the two positions.

"What is happening on that island?" the Captain mentioned with a disbelief face before rising to face his HTO.

The HTO crossed his arms. "Looks like a war, sir."

The crewman, monitoring the war, smirked. "The **Golf** War."

Responding to the bad joke, the other personnel in the room gave low moans and groans. The HTO just rolled his eyes, while the Captain gave a raised eyebrow at the crewman, who grinned and kept his eyes on the screen.

Turning from the crewman, the Captain faced the HTO. "Keep monitoring the situation on the island. Let me know of any major changes."

"Aye, Captain," the HTO obeyed.

After the captain walked away and left the room, the HTO smirked down at the crewman and gently smacked him on the back of the head. "Golf War. Least this fight isn't over oil like it was 16 years ago."

"Nah," the crewman responded with a silly grin. "It's looks like they're fighting over getting the best score under par."

With a grin, the HTO shook his head. "Keep monitoring that… **Golf** War. Let me know of any changes."

"Aye, sir," the crewman said, still grinning. He continued watching golf balls whizzing nearly everywhere on the screen, while the HTO walked away, muttering whether the world really had gone insane.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The so-called war has been going on for least a couple hours now. With the features of their battlesuit-enhanced mission clothes out of commission due to the jamming, Jim and Tim were depended on other devices to try to capture Killigan. Yet they continued whacking golf balls as the jamming was affecting the other electronic devices they had brought with them.

"You can't keep this up forever, lads!" Killigan shouted from a low position behind a small rise besides the 18th hole. "You can't hope to defeat the world's best golfer!"

"I thought that was Tiger Woods!" Tim hollered back from behind a few trees at a hundred feet from Killigan's right side.

"Yeah!" Jim joined in from behind some bushes at least 80 feet from Killigan's left side. "You're not even listed on the world's best golfers' list!"

"Bah!" Duff was peeved as he raised his head over the rise and shook a fist at the twins. "That's because they don't know better!" He lowered his head and several golf balls were fired over the rise toward Team Supreme's positions.

The twins ducked out of the way as explosions rocked around them. Once the detonations stopped, they once again poked their heads out to look over at Duff's hiding place and saw the Scottish man looking back at them.

"Nah!" Tim stuck out his tongue at the villain.

"You missed us!" Jim said with cross-eyes.

"Again!" the twins announced together.

Duff's patience was wearing thin as his eyes narrowed at the twin troublemakers. "That lass of a sister of yours wasn't this much trouble!" He shook his golf club at the two.

"Well, we're not her!" Jim pointed to the Scotsman with a smirk.

"Yeah!" Tim followed, smirking as well. "For a man wearing a **skirt**, you can't even stop us!"

Growling, Duff Killigan was starting to see red. "It's a **kilt**! Not a skirt! A **kilt**!" he shouted more loudly than before.

Jim and Tim turned to look at each over the distance with raised eyebrows. Hearing the familiar whacking of golf balls, the twins again ducked out of the way of the exploding balls. Only after the brief siege ended, did they reestablished visual link with the other before nodding at each other. They knew now how to defeat Killigan.

"Kilt…" Jim said at Duff as the villain raised his head over the rise.

"Skirt…" Tim added.

"What's the difference?" both said together.

They saw Duff was really starting to get mad and immediately pressed their advantage.

"You're a lousy golfer!" Tim shook his golf club at Duff.

"You can't make a good score under par!" Jim needled then stuck his tongue out at Killigan.

Tim pointed his club at Duff. "I still think that's…"

"… A skirt you're wearing," Jim completed. "And that's means…"

The twins pointed to Killigan. "You're a **cross-dresser**!" both finished with big wicked, evil grins.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" Duff exploded as he leaped up over the rise and shook his arms at the two brothers. He was no doubt furious. "NO ONE CALLS ME A CROSS-DRESSER!"

Jumping out of their protective positions, Team Supreme wasted no time as they dropped many golf balls and began whacking them toward the red-eyed, steamed villain. Caught in the crossfire, Duff took several hits in the head, the chest, the stomach, and even one in a certain location between the legs, causing him to cross his eyes with an "Oomph!"

Seeing they finally had him, Jim and Tim dropped a few more golf balls.

"Hey, Duffy!" Jim shouted with a grin. "You're not the only one with exploding golf balls!"

"We made a few ourselves!" Tim pointed down to the ones he placed before him. "We've only made a few so..."

"… We couldn't use them before as we have few options to use them, but now…"

"We can finally use them!" they both finished before whacking the balls at the still standing villain.

Face still cross-eyed, Duff was hit by several explosions, making him disappear behind a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the Scottish golfer was blackened and scorched from head to toe with small wiffs of smoke rising from his body. Head reeling, he rolled his eyes as his body fell backward and hit the ground with a thump.

Walking up to the fallen villain with their golf clubs hung over their left shoulders, Team Supreme stood besides each other as they smiled down at Duff Killigan before they raised their heads to look at each other.

The twin brothers raised their right hands, fisted them, and knuckled them together as Jim said, "Hicka-bicka-boo!"

"Hooshah!" Tim responded as they next high-fived each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, two CH-124 Sea King helicopters, from the destroyer, were on the island to retrieve the stolen equipment and material and to bring Duff Killigan in for trial under Canadian law. With Tim watching over an unconscious Duff, Jim had gone back to the castle to find and deactivate the electronic jamming device, and only after the jamming ceased, was Team Supreme's equipment functional again to allow them to contact Wade and the destroyer. The helicopters had landed in front of the castle.

Lieutenant Stalker, in charge of the marine strike force to secure the island, stood beside the twins as marines and navy personnel load up the stolen laser cutter on one of the helicopters. "The Canadian government is grateful to you for retrieving the stolen property," he grinned as he turned from looking at the loading of the laser to the two teenagers.

Jim and Tim both shrugged and grinned. "No big," they said together.

Shaking his head still grinning, Lt. Stalker moved his gaze from the boys to the golf course. "This has to be one of the weirdest missions I have ever seen." He spread one hand about to indicate the golfing field. "A fight totally using golf clubs and balls. I think the public at home will love to see the video of this."

"Video?" Jim and Tim asked, confusion on their faces.

The older man turned back to the twins. "Your entire fight with Duff Killigan was recorded by satellite, including the grand finale."

Amazed, the twins turned to each other before turning back to the lieutenant.

"Cool!" Jim smiled.

"Can we have a copy on DVD?" Tim asked with eagerness.

Laughing, the marine clapped the twins on their shoulders, his left hand to Tim's right shoulder and his right hand to Jim's left shoulder. "I think the Canadian navy wouldn't mind giving a copy to you two." Removing his hands, Lt. Stalker held his eyes steady with the twins' blue eyes. "Tell me something. What did you two do to get Mr. Killigan so riled up that he exposed himself to your final attack? The video showed him getting angry but we didn't have sound to hear anything."

The twins smirked. "We just simply…" Jim began.

"… Insulted his clothing." Tim finished.

At the moment, Duff, being led into the second helicopter in handcuffs, overheard what the boys said and turned to face Lt. Stalker and Team Supreme. "Insulted my clothing?" he raged, his body and clothing still blackened with soot. He raised his cuffed hands to point to Jim and Tim as two marines held him back. "Those two devils called me a **cross-dresser**!" As Duff was dragged into the helicopter, he still raged on. "You two heathens will pay for that!" With that said, the door of the copter was slammed shut, cutting Killigan off.

Eyebrow raised over what he heard, Lt. Stalker turned his head to face the twins, who both shrugged with impish grins. Raising his hand, he pointed to the boys. "Calling a Scotsman a cross-dresser has to be a big insult," he thumbed toward the copter and the captured villain, "especially for him."

Shrugging again, the twins kept silent, still grinning.

Another marine, the strike force's second-in-command came up to Lt. Stalker and saluted before giving a verbal report. "Laser cutter secured, Sir. As for the super-strong steel, we can only find a few pieces of the sheets. We're searching the castle now to find the rest."

"Oh, they're here," Jim said as Tim patted Killigan's golf bag, full of clubs, besides him.

Again, Lt. Stalker raised an eyebrow, while the other marine was flabbergasted. The lieutenant pointed to the golf bag. "He crafted the steel into golf clubs?"

"Well, duh!" the twins rolled their eyes. "What else…" Tim said.

"…Would he have used them for?" Jim concluded.

Nodding to their point, Lt. Stalker reached over to heft the bag by the handle. "Looks like the entire set," he mentioned, admiring the gleaming clubs. "Maybe it would make a good gift for the prime minister."

"The prime minister?" the twins asked, curious.

Lt. Stalker nodded his head. "Rumors in the military branches said the minister loves to golf, but his clubs doesn't last long." He patted the golf bag. "Maybe this set will last him his lifetime."

Handing the golf bag with clubs to his subordinate, Lt. Stalker pointed to the bag. "Secure the golf clubs. Unless the rest of the team finds anything else that Killigan has stolen, order them to return to the copters. We'll be moving out within the hour."

"Yes, Sir!" the marine obeyed. After saluting, the marine took the bag and headed toward the copter with the secured laser cutter.

After looking at his retreating second-in-command, the lieutenant turned to Jim and Tim. "Get back to your flying vehicle, gentlemen, and head back to the destroyer. At best speed, we'll be near the eastern seaboard before the sun sets to allow you to fly back home." The twins nodded in acknowledgment, which prompted Lt. Stalker to grin at them before walking away toward the copter holding Duff Killigan.

Feeling pride in a job well done, the twins basked in the sun for the time being.

"I can't wait to see the video of our battle with Duffy," Jim said with a pleased smile.

With an equal smile, Tim bobbed his head in agreement. "I say. Kim will not believe it, when she sees it," he said as his hand entered a pant's pocket.

Feeling what was in the pocket, Tim pulled out a few golf balls. "We still have some of our golf balls."

Jim gazed at the balls in his brother's hand. "Those are the few smoke bomb versions we made."

"Yeah," Tim frowned a bit. "Too bad we didn't use them today."

"Maybe we'll use them for something else," Jim shrugged a bit.

Then an idea came to them. An idea that made them look up to hold each other's gaze. Slowly, their lips curved into two identical devilish grins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway of their dorm building, Kim Possible and Monique knew that they were going to get a good night's sleep. After spending several hours in the company of good friends at the student center, the two had decided to retire early for a change for a Saturday night, thus it was near 9:10 PM when they approached their dorm room.

"I know I'm going to sleep like a log," Monique slightly chuckled as she watched Kim ta0ek out her keys and inserted one key in the door to unlock it.

"Well, it's good to sleep early for a change," Kim replied with a small grin. She opened the door and both ladies walked into their dorm room.

Kim turned on the lights, and as she took off her purple winter coat, she walked toward her closet near the windows, while Monique closed the door and started to take off her coat.

Upperton University's head female cheerleader opened her closet, and that was when something suddenly happened.

When she opened the closet door, four strings, attached to the back of the door, pulled small toothpicks holding back four golf balls on a shelf. With the toothpicks gone, the balls rolled off the shelf down onto the floor, underneath the redhead young woman, and stopped half way between Kim and Monique's closets. Before Kim realized something was wrong, all four balls exploded and released thick black smoke that quickly darkened the room.

"KIM!" Monique shouted when the balls exploded and soon she was coughing from the smoke.

"OPEN THE DOOR, MONIQUE!" Kim hollered before she began coughing as she turned to the windows to open them. After she done so, the young woman quickly dashed out of the room to join her roommate in the hallway, where women students of the other dorm rooms came out of their rooms to investigate the commotion.

"What happened?" one blonde lady asked with wide eyes as she and the others saw Kim and Monique slightly covered in soot.

After giving a slight cough, Kim, looking quite angry, thumbed over her shoulder to her dorm room. "Someone planted smoke bombs in our room!"

Another girl giggled. "Seems you two were targeted for a practical joke."

"Not funny, girl!" Monique glared at the giggling girl as Kim turned to look into the room.

"When I get my hands on whomever did this," Kim raved as she raised a fist, "I'm going to kill them!" Her anger made several of her neighbors back away, feeling a bit intimidated.

Seeing that the smoke had cleared quickly, Kim nudged Monique. "Come on, the smoke has cleared, and I want to inspect those bombs."

As the two women entered their room with their neighbors watching from the threshold, they saw black soot had covered slightly almost everything in the room from bed covers, books, paper, and even clothing in Kim's closet. Coming up to the area where the bombs were detonated, both saw that the small remains of the bombs were white and looked like golf balls.

"Golf balls?" Kim was bewildered as she picked up a piece to look at it closer, while Monique noticed something else and bent down to retrieve it. "I only know of one person who uses exploding golf balls, and I don't think Duff Killigan would come all the way to Upperton to just pull a prank on me."

Rising up, Monique began to unfold a small piece of paper that no doubt would have fitted in one of the golf balls. She scanned the paper, and small sputter of laughter bubbled out of her lips.

Astonished on hearing the laughter, Kim turned to her friend. "Monique! This is not funny!"

"I know, girlfriend," Monique said with a grin. "Just, I found who the culprits are," she held the piece of paper to her friend, "and I know you're not going to like it."

Taking the paper as she turned away from Monique and faced the windows, Kim scanned the paper, blinked, and read it again, before her expression slowly changed to a furious rage as she clenched her fists and crumbled the paper

"TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEBS!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with eyes closed. So loud she screamed that everyone in the dorm building heard her. Some students later swore they heard her all the way from the student center.

What was written on that paper that made her so furious and screamed like this?

Hicka-bicka-boo!

Hooshah!

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N:

1) God, I love the Tweebs! In the KP TV series, they were fun to watch as they made their sister's life miserable at times and turned their home upside down with their crazy inventions. I had thought what it would be like for them to fight one of big sister's usual foes, and when I thought of a fight between the Tweebs and Duff Killigan, the mayhem of the Golf War came to my mind. Boy, I knew the Tweebs, unlike Kim, would play Duff at his own game, thus I decided to write this story. It was indeed fun writing it. :D

2) It was a nice change of pace to write a KP fanfic that doesn't use Kim, Ron, Shego, or Drakken - the four KP characters mostly used as the main characters for most KP fanfics now of these days. I understand these four characters are the most popular and give most inspiration for KP fanfic stories, but it would be challenging for any KP fanfic writer to write a story of any of the other KP characters as the main focus.

For example: How about telling about the life of Mr. & Mrs. Dr. Possibles when they were in college? Do we know anything about Felix Renton's life and how he became handicap in a wheelchair? What do we know about Monique? Do we know anything more about Yori other than she's a ninja student?

So that's the challenge I give out to all KP fanfic writers – write a story focus on any of the other KP characters other than Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken. Kim, Ron, Shego, and Drakken can't be used as any of the main characters. They can be mentioned or briefly seen, like I did with Kim in this story, but they can't be used as the main focus. Use your imagination and have fun. :)

3) Through a Google search, I found a website that gave information of Canada's present-day navy, which is quite small in number compare to the United States. Given the ships still running today, I had decided to choose an Iroquois Class destroyer as the ship that would carry Team Supreme to Killigan's island. The Iroquois Class also has a hanger to carry two CH-124 Sea King helicopters, which would be needed after Tim and Jim defeated Killigan.

As for the navy personnel, I made them up (Head Tactical Officer, etc.). I didn't do any research on the proper titles for these positions; so don't go screaming down my throat that these titles are wrong. Okay? (smile)

4) For everyone's information, I've just recently started reposting stories of the TUY series over at my DeviantArt page. I'm also doing digital TUY cover arts using caps from the KP series and photo shots from universities. The link to my DeviantArt page can be found in my author profile along with various links to art and images that inspired stories and/or scenes in the TUY series. :)


End file.
